Un mes para enamorarte
by Myta.1
Summary: Es una deuda de hace casi 100 años.-No tengo el dinero para pagar esto.-¿Esas son sus hijas?, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo Este fic participa en el Reto de Febrero: Arreglos Matrimoniales del foro "Hazme el amor"


_1878, Londres._

Era una noche fría y lluviosa de Noviembre, había estado en ese jodido carruaje por horas, desde Gales hasta Londres, no era una tramo corto.

Su padre había muerto hace ya dos meses, y él debía hacerse cargo de su estúpida empresa, no le desagrada tener que ocuparse de cosas como está, le parecía ridículo ir a reclamar una deuda de hace más de cien años, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Frente a sus ojos estaba la casa del mercader más importante de todo Londres, Ryu Higurashi. Era muy hermosa debía admitirlo, la fachada de la casa era de madera tallada a mano, tenía tres pisos, y era el doble de grande que una casa ordinaria. Golpeó la puerta y a los pocos minutos una muchacha muy mona lo recibió, llevaba un vestido negro y fuxia, él cabello color caoba recogido en un moño alto y caía liso por su espalda, y un flequillo recto dividido en dos cubría su frente y resaltaba sus ojos, debía tener unos 17 años y por su forma de comportarse noto que era la criada.

-¿Se encuentra Ryu Higurashi?

-Enseguida lo llamó ¿señor…?

-Bankotsu Takashi.

La muchacha asintió, lo guió hacia una sala deestar y con paso veloz fue en busca de él hombre al que yo venía a ver.

El interior de la casa era mucha más bello que él exterior, muebles de roble y algarrobo cubrían la habitación, y los pequeños sofás eran increiblemente comodos. Las paredes eran cubiertas por cuadros, pero uno en especifico llamó su atención, eran dos jóvenes, pálidas, con él cabello negro y pomposos vestidos, uno verde y uno rojo, ambas eran muy hermosas, pero la que tenía el cabello ondulado, la que parecía ser la mayor, ella fue quien lo cautivó.

Un sujeto atravesó la puerta de la salita. Era un hombre alto, no tanto como él, pero rozaba el metro noventa, llevaba lentes, y lucía algo exhausto, le tendió la mano y se presentó.

-Ryu Higurashi

-Bankotsu..

-Takashi, conoci a tu padre, eres casi idéntico, excepto los ojos- Como odiaba cuando la gente le decía que él era idéntico a su padre.-¿Cómo está él?

-Bajo tierra-su contestación fue impulsiva, y pudo notar la culpa en los ojos de ese sujeto, lo estaba compadeciendo, otra cosa que odiaba.

-Vera, estoy aquí porque al morir mi padre, debí hacerme cargo de su empresa, y encontre esto.-prosiguió antes de que aquel hombre se lamentara por la muerte de su padre

Él joven de cabello trenzado, tendió sobre la mesa un contrato, que estaba amarillento por el paso del tiempo.

-Allí dice que que su familia tiene una deuda con la mía, y por cada año sin pagar, se acredita más dinero, podrá ver que la fecha es de 1780, casi 100 años.

Él señor Higurashi revisó el contrato y por supuesto él joven de ojos verde estaba en lo cierto, allí estaba la firma de su abuelo, Hinata Higurashi.

-No tengo tanto dinero para pagar esto.- suspiró finalmente mirando al joven a los ojos.

-Pero es usted el mercader más rico de todo Londres-Bankotsu no entendía, si la suma era muy alta, pero este sujeto era rico, no entendia porque no podía costearse la deuda.

-Si lo soy, pero, aun así no puedo pagar esto.

Bankotsu estaba a punto de perder los estribos, pero luego recordó el cuadro en la pared.

-¿Son sus hijas?.¿que edad tienen?

-Si lo son, la mayor es Kikyo, tiene 17, y la menor es Kagome, tiene 15 años.

-¿Están comprometidas?-Al oír la negativa de Ryu, una idea algo descarada paso por su mente.

-Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Lo escuchó.-Él señor Higurashi tenía la curiosidad plantada en la mirada

-Quiero casarme con una de sus hijas, con la mayor, para ser exactos.

Por la cabeza de Ryu pasaron cientos de cosas, pero por que negarse, si sus hijas ya están en la edad de casarse, y él muchacho procedía de una buena familia, y está el hecho de que si quería seguir viviendo bien no podía pagar esa deuda.

-De acuerdo muchacho, pero no aun.-él joven le dirigió una mirada petulante, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y luego dijo:

-La proxima semana parto a América, por tres años, al volver vendré aquí a casarme con su hija.

-De acuerdo, joven, hasta entonces.

-Es un trato-y tomo él antiguo papel y lo partió en dos, y luego en cuatro, y lo dejó sobre la mesa y se despidió.

Entonces, tal y como llegó se marchó, en la noche, mientras llovía y sin muestra alguna de haber estado allí, excepto cuatro trozos de papel amarillento sobre la pequeña mesa de té.

_Tres años después…_

_9, de Abril de 1881_

_Ryu Higurashi, es un placer para mi informarle que he concluido con mi estadía en América, y partiré una semana luego de enviar está carta, ansioso por ver a mi prometida, y hacer formal nuestro compromiso._

_Atentamente, Bankotsu Takashi_

Dos semanas más tarde se encuentra nuevamente allí, frente a esa casa, solo que tres años más tarde, en un día cálido, y en pleno abril. Al igual que aquella vez, llamó a la puerta a mitad de la noche y la misma chica la abrió y lo invitó a pasar, sonó una campànilla y de inmediato apareció un muchacho, muy parecido a la criada, debían de ser parientes, tomo las maletas de Bankotsu y dirigió a una cuarto del segundo piso.

El cuarto se encontraba casi al final de un pasillo, frente a otra puerta,que estaba cerrada, lo cual tenía sentido ya que era algo entrada la noche.

La criada, le llevó la cena a su habitacion, y se presentó como Sango, luego de tres años ya tenía un nombre para ese rostro, y le informo que el señor Higurashi se encontraba descansando. Luego de cenar decidió dormir, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Ryu al día siguiente.

A mitad de la noche, una dulce melodía lo sacó de su sueño, se asomó al pasillo y la puerta contigua estaba semi-abierta, de allí provenía la música, y tal vez pecó de curioso, pero se asomó para ver quien era aquel que podía producir un sonido tan dulce y arrullador. Al cruzar el pasillo, y asomarse a la habitación, lo que vio lo dejó atónito, frente a una ventana, iluminada por la luz lunar, de espaldas a Bankotsu, se encontraba una muchacha de larga cabellera azabache, que acababa en la cintura femenina, y en sus manos un violín, del que ella sacaba notas celestiales.

La muchacha no había notado esa intromisión en su cuarto, se encontraba muy concentrada en esa difícil y elegante pieza, pero al terminar sintió una mirada clavada en su nuca y en efecto,al voltear se cruzó con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la observaban, él dueño de estos era alto y fornido, con una larga cabellera negra trenzada.

La muchacha no denotaba miedo, sino una inmensa curiosidad, y él se perdió en esos expresivos ojos chocolates,y al bajar la mirada no puedo evitar notar que la muchacha tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo, notable incluso bajo la holgada camisola celeste, y unas piernas largas y blancas. Ella, la muchacha del cabello ondulado, ella era su prometida, era perfecta.

-¿Quien es usted y que hace en mi habitacion a estas horas de la noche?.-la muchacha rompió el silencio no incomodo.

-Mis disculpas, mi nombre es Bankotsu y lamento la intromisión, pero su música fue la que me obligó a conocer a su autor.

La chica se sonrojo furiosamente y se puso de pie, permitiendo que él joven notara él pronunciado escote de la ropa de cama.

-Si, recuerdo que mi padre lo nombró, mi nombre es Kagome, y sin animos de ofender, ¿podria usted salir de mi cuarto?.

Entonce, Bankotsu cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en él cuarto de una mujer, que no era su esposa, aún, a altas horas de la noche.

-Lo lamento.- hiso una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del cuarto de la joven- Espero que descanse.

Y así fue como conoció a quien él creía que sería su futura esposa

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, Bankotsu conoció a Kikyo, quien era parecida Kagome, pero le faltaba cierta chispa, era más pálida, con él cabello liso y no tenía ni la mitad de las curvas, ambas tenian unos ajustados vestidos, la primera llevaba uno fuxia y la otra uno lila. La muchacha del cabello liso, lo miraba de una forma extraña, muy seductora. Mientras que la otra lo miraba de manera recelosa, como si acabara de notar que sucedió la noche anterior.

-Así que es usted Bankotsu.-La muchacha del vestido fuxia le sonreía.-Me gustaria poder pasar estas dos semanas con usted,pero desgraciadamente debo irme a la ciudad a comprar unos vestidos-Bankotsu no comprendía porque está chica le contaba eso, ni porque le coqueteaba frente a su futura esposa, mientras más miraba a Kagome, más le gustaba, ella era preciosa, y parecía tan frágil.

Al terminar, Ryu llamó a todos a una reunion, en la que anunciará algo importante

-Durante la noche llegó el futuro esposo de la mayor de mis hijas, todos conocemos ya al prometido de Kagome, y hoy quiero presentarles a Bankotsu, el futuro esposo de Kikyo.

Bankotsu se paró de golpe y miró fijamente a padre de la hermosas muchachas, que lo miraban sorprendidas por tal arrebato.

-Podríamos hablar en privado Ryu.

En cuestión de minutos el salón se encontraba vacío.

-Le dije específicamente que quería casarme con la mayor de sus hijas.

-Señor Takashi, Kikyo es la mayor, tiene 20 años, y Kagome está a punto de cumplir 18.

-De que diablos me habla, si Kagome aparenta ser mayor que Kikyo.

-Como usted acaba de decir,solo aparenta ser mayor.

-Exijo que arregle mi matrimonio con la menor de sus hijas entonces.

-Eso no será posible, la mano de Kagome ya está tomada por él menor de la familia Taisho.

Ese apellido fue un trago amargo para Bankotsu,su relación con esa familia no era buena, no desde que...al diablo

-Mire joven Bankotsu, no voy a mentirle, él muchacho no es de mi agrado, pero la mano de Kagome fue muy codiciada desde que está fue presentada en sociedad, y el joven Inuyasha, fue quien se ganó su afecto, incluso sobre él hijo de la familia Wolf, que es mucho más agradable que él.-Ryu se notaba vencido, era evidente su desagrado por el menor de los Taisho.-Es más, en un principio él quería la mano de Kikyo, pero ésta, ya estaba comprometida con usted y..

-Pues cancele mi compromiso con ella, que él idiota se case con Kikyo y arregle mi compromiso con Kagome, yo la quiero a ella, siempre fue ella.-Cortó a Ryu en medio de su discurso, la verdad era que lo tenía harto, se sentía un idiota, debió preguntar quien era quien cuando vio el cuadro de ambas.

-No puedo hacerlo, debe ser ella quien lo cancele. Y usted no puede dejar a mi hija de 20 años sin esposo, a está edad ya no conseguiría un pretendiente.

-Por un demonio.-Bankotsu llevó ambas manos su cabeza mientras maldecía, él había hecho un trato, y no era un trato cualquiera, se había comprometido, eso involucró a esa chica de extraña mirada- ¿De acuerdo, cuando anunciaron Kagome e Inuyasha su compromiso?

-De hecho aun no lo han anunciado.

Una chispa de esperanza, tal vez y solo tal vez.

-¿cuando cumple los 18 la muchacha?

-En dos semanas.-Ryu vio algo en los ojos del chico, y no sabía hacía dónde se dirigía con esa pregunta.

-Deme un mes, para enamorar a la menor de sus hijas, y que está rompa su compromiso, así Inuyasha se casara quien él quería en un principio, con Kikyo, y yo con Kagome.

-Es una idea descabellada muchacho, pero, no tengo nada que perder, y creo que me sentiría mejor sabiendo que mis hijas están con alguien que las quiere. Así que Bankotsu, tenemos un trato, tienes un mes para enamorar a Kagome y separarla de Inuyasha, si no te casaras con Kikyo, pero muchacho, ninguna de ellas debe enterarse de esto.

-Le doy mi palabra Ryu.-

Luego de cerrar el trato, Bankotsu se dirigió al patio trasero donde se encontraba la menor de las Higurashi. Se acercó a ella por la espalda mientras esta leía un libro, su cabello negro era movido por el tenue viento que había en el patio.

-Creo que se nos está haciendo costumbre encontrarnos así.-La joven sorprendida dio un pequeño brinco del sillón en él que se encontraba, y su rostro se tiñó de carmesí.

-Y yo creo que es usted quien fuerza estos encuentros inesperados. Ya que no fui yo quien entró en su cuarto a mitad de la noche.

-Pero fue su música la que me desperto, por cierto, era una pieza muy bella la que usted tocaba.-La muchacha se sonrojó aún más,pero se le escapo una media sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Murmuró de forma casi inaudible, casi para él viento, pero Bankotsu lo escucho.

-Su padre me dijo que está usted comprometida, ¿no es asi?

-¿Porque le mentiría mi padre? Estoy comprometida con el joven Inuyasha Taisho. Quien por cierto, no me ha visto en ropa de cama-Este último comentario lo realizo para que el joven sintiera culpa, pero paso todo lo contrario.

-Pues veo que ya le llevo cierta ventaja, creo que debería ser yo quien se case con usted.- Ver la expresión de la muchacha, logró hacerlo sonreír de medio lado.- Es decir, porque dejar que sean dos hombres los que la han visto con la ropa de cama, si puede casarse conmigo, y así ya nos ahorrariamos cierto pudor.

-Usted un descarado, ¿lo sabía?.

-Si, pero es la primera vez que me lo dice una dama como usted.

-¿Una dama como yo?;¿a que se refiere?.

-A alguien tan bella y con un don muy particular para él violín.-La muchacha volteó su cabeza de lado para que Bankotsu no viera su sonrojo.

-¿No debería usted estar con mi hermana, antes de que ella se vaya a la ciudad

-Lo cierto es que si, pero verá, usted me parece mucho más interesante que su hermana, y preferiría cortejarla a usted antes que a ella.

-De que me habla, ambos estamos comprometidos, y usted lo está con mi hermana por dios.

-¿Que está leyendo?

-No me cambie de tema.

-Lo ve, usted también quiere que la continúe cortejando a usted y no a su hermana.

-¿que? no, yo solo quería...Estoy leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, ¿lo conoce?

-Por supuesto que sí, de hecho es uno de mis libros favoritos, me fascina.-A Kagome le sorprendió esa confesión ya que, ese era su libro favorito.-De hecho lo tengo en una de mis maletas de viaje, he traido muchos libros de América, si quieres puedes pasarte por mi cuarto y elegir los que quieras, ya los he leído a todos.

-Claro, por que no.-Ella sintió una calidez desconocida y su corazón latía como no había latido en años, tres para ser exactos.

El resto de la tarde fue ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a leer, tal y como le dijo Bankotsu, Kagome paso por su cuarto y él le prestó un par de libros, ella se encontraba leyendo _Cumbres Borrascosas, _un libro que no había logrado conseguir en Londres, y hacía tiempo quería leer, y él fingía leer _Historia de dos ciudades, _pero en realidad, miraba como leía ella, era interesante ver como entre pagina y pagina cerraba sus ojos, como imaginando el paisaje, o algún personaje, o tal vez solo para recapacitar que había leído, en fin, era como ver algo secreto, algo que era muy de ella. Su sospecha se confirmó cuando está le dijo

-Está es la primera vez que leo acompañada, suelo leer sola.

-Te lo dije, deberíamos casarnos, ¿porque darle a ese imbécil él privilegio de verte leer?, es más ¿porque darle la oportunidad de verte leer en camisón?.

-No le digas imbécil.- pero esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, era extraño lo cómoda que se sentía con ese hombre, con Inuyasha no se sentía así, lo que tenía con él era más forzado, en cambio con Bankotsu la relación fluia libre, como el agua.

Esa noche, Kikyo, luego de decirle a Bankotsu que la espere ansioso, y luego de besarlo cuando nadie los miraba, no fue la gran cosa, solo unieron sus labios dos segundos, pero eso dejó helado al muchacho, no fue un beso cálido, sino que le transmitió la misma frialdad que transmite la pálida muchacha, luego de eso, Kikyo, se subió a un lujoso carruaje y se alejó velozmente de la casa Higurashi.

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron lento y con normalidad, cada día la relación mejoraba entre Bankotsu y Kagome, él moreno lograba adentrarse cada vez más en él corazón de la azabache, y está lograba enamorarlo más día a día, le había vuelto a proponer matrimonio una decena de veces, pero ella siempre lo tomaba como una broma, se había enterado de que Sango, la criada, era la mejor amiga de Kagome, y está había sido rescatada por Ryu, y para agradecer por su estadía, a pesar de que nadie se lo pedía, ella limpiaba y hacía de ama de llaves y su hermano era quien conducía el carruaje, y ninguno de estos apreciaba a la mayor de la Higurashi, pero el tiempo pasaba y solo faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños 18 de la chica, y cada vez menos para él cumplimiento del mes, si no lograba enamorarla para entonces, debería casarse con Kikyo.

La mañana del 5 de Mayo de 1881, Bankotsu se encontraba ansioso porque no sabía que debía regalarle a la muchacha que le robaba el sueño, literalmente, las últimas noches ella ocupaba sus sueños, un beso, un camisón, una cabellera negra cayendo sobre una espalda blanca y desnuda. En fin decidió regalarle algo que él estaba seguro a ella le gustaria, su colección de libros, pero no ese día, sino al siguiente, ya que ella no se encontraba en la mansión, sino en el lujoso salón "Perls", donde se alistaba para su gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

Kikyo, llegó esa tarde, todo era tan tranquilo sin ella, pero al llegar comenzó a gritar por doquier que necesitaba ayuda para ponerse su vestido, que no encontraba su máscara. Alto, ¿mascara?, nadie le dijo nada sobre máscaras. Eso le daba un mar de posibilidades,si usaba una máscara nadie sabria quien es él.

Esa noche, luego de entrar al gran salón, y que todos los invitados se encontraran presentes, entro la celebrada, con un precioso y ajustado vestido verde, con un generoso y ajustado escote, que hacía que sus, ya grande pechos, se vieran más grandes aún, al frente tres volados en tonos plateados hacen que la piel de su clavícula luciera más pálida, y por la parte de atrás un enorme moño, también plateado, enmarca su pronunciada cintura, y su rostro es cubierto por una delicada máscara tipo monóculo, color dorado, que aparenta ser una delicada mariposa, posándose sobre la nada misma.

Ella lo vio, antes que a nadie, su mirada era inconfundible, sus brillantes ojos verdes le hicieron señales par localizarlo antes que a nadie, a pesar de estar cubiertos por una sencilla máscara negra, estaba increíblemente guapo con ese traje de gala negro y esa corbata a juego con sus ojos, él la miraba fijamente mientras ella descendía por las pronunciadas escaleras. El vestido le dificultaba la respiración, si tan solo no le hubiese crecido tanto él busto en esos meses que tardaron en enviarlo.

Cuando termino de bajar escaleras, muchas personas se acercaron a felicitarla, su padre, su envidiosa hermana,que para llamar la atención había utilizado su vestido rojo, él mismo que uso al cumplir ella los 18, su prometido, que estaba muy elegante, con una de sus mejores galas, pero esa expresión soberbia, y las miradas furtivas que le dirijia a su hermana, le sentaron como una patada en el estómago, no eran celos, solo le parecía humillante que esté comprometido con ella pero mire tan descaradamente a su hermana. Y finalmente la felicito Bankotsu, que la vio algo molesta, así que siguió su mirada y vio a su prometida y a Inuyasha hablando, por lo tanto cuando la abrazo, le susurró al oído

-Cambia esa cara preciosa, es tu día. Y la propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie.-Esto causó un sonrojo en la muchacha, pero también una sonrisa, que era lo que pretendía.

Llegó la hora del baile, y entre él señor Higurashi, y él idiota de Inuyasha, Bankotsu aún no había bailado con Kagome, pero sí con muchas muchachas, llegó la hora de cambiar nuevamente de pareja, y al mirar esos ojos rojos que le devolvian la mirada, se le paró el corazon.

-Kagura?.-Muy a su pesar, se le quebró la voz.

-Bankotsu.- Dijo está a su vez y lo soltó, ellos se encontraban en el centro de la pista de baile. Kagome al ver que Bankotsu dejaba de bailar, dejó a su actual pareja de baile para ver que sucedia. Se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, el muchacho agradeció el gesto, se sentía más protegido.

-¿Se conocen?.-Fue Kagura quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Claro.- respondió Kagome.-por algo está aquí

La dama de los ojos carmín, y él vestido rosa, le dirigió una mirada odiosa y se volteo para volver con su esposo, Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Permíteme que te pregunte, ¿de donde conoces a Kagura Spider?

-Es una historia que te contaré otro día.-el le dedico una sonrisa torcida y en ese instante por fin pudo bailar con ella.

Un par de horas más tarde, al ver como Kagome corría hacía él balcón, ella siguió, ya tenía un par de copas encima, pero aún se encontraba alerta.

-¿Kag?

-Me encuentro bien, no deberías preocuparte.- ella se sentía algo mareada, pues por primera vez había ingerido alcohol, Bankotsu se acercó a la barandilla, donde Kagome se encontraba apoyada.-¿Has visto como mira mi prometido a tu prometida?

-Claro que los he visto, parecen dos niños jugando a las escondidillas. Toda la noche, tanto Kikyo como Inuyasha, han estado lanzando miradas furtivas y desaparecieron por una pequeña parte de la noche, y al volver el muchacho tenía él labial de la chica embarrado en la boca.

-¿Antes lo querías verdad?, he querido matarlo por romper tu corazon.-Bankotsu quería que ella fuera feliz, aun si eso significaba tenerla lejos.

Ella estaba tentada a decirle que fue él quien rompió su corazón primero, pero no entraba al caso.

-Nunca lo quise de esa forma.-Esa confesión sorprendió a Bankotsu

Él se volteo a mirarla y no lo resistió, tomo la cara de ella entre sus manos, pero ella se alejó.

-Deberíamos volver adentro, notaran nuestra ausencia y sacaran conclusiones erróneas.-Ella se volteo para regresar, pero él la abrazó por la espalda.

-Kag-el susurro-. Kag, mirame.

Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada más dulce que y cargada de deseo que había visto en su vida, él alzó las manos y comenzó a soltar el cabello. Cuando la primer horquilla tocó el suelo ella debería haberlo apartado y regresar al salón, pero no, allí estaba, inmóvil y embobada, ella levantó una manopara tocar su rostro, pero él se lo impidió.

-Dejame, dejame que sea yo el primero en tocarte.-deslizó sus dedos por su rostro, delineó sus labios, él hueso de su clavícula, sobre él corpiño del vestido, siguiendo la curva de sus pechos.-He querido hacer esto desde que te conoci, desde que entre esa noche a tu cuarto, pero ya lo sabes ¿no es así?, debes saberlo.

-¿Saber que?-pregunto, y Bankotsu, con un suspiro como de derrota, la besó.

Era un beso deliberado y sin prisas, como diciéndole con besos, aquello que no podía ser expresado con palabras. Kagome llevo sus manos a la nuca de él y lo atrajo más hacia ella, la lengua de él le acariciaba los labios, los besos se tornaron pasionales, ella le mordisqueo el labio, y lo tomo por él cabello, y él la tomo por la parte baja de la espalda, él deseo aumentaba

-No has dejado de pronunciar mi nombre.

-Es que me encanta, amo como suena, y amo como queda junto a mi apellido, imaginate, Kagome Takashi.

-Debo saber algo Bankotsu…

-Miroku, no seas pervertido.-Ellos no eran la única pareja que había elegido él balcón, allí se encontraban Sango y él conocido abogado Miroku Moushi, besándose, mientras él intentaba meterle mano.

-Creo que mañana podemos aclarar todas la dudas ¿no?.

-Mañana sera.-Kagome le sonrio y se dirigió al interior del lugar.

La fiesta concluyó, y cada quien regresó su casa.

Él día después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, fue una día para solventar dudas.

Durante la tarde, cuando Kikyo dejó de interrumpir al muchacho con sus comentarios mal intencionados, él se recostó en la hierba, sobre una manta, y a su vez Kagome, se sentó a su lado, disfrutando de su regalo de cumpleaños. Esa mañana al despertar y salir de la habitación se encontró con un gran cofre con un moño verde, su color favorito, que estaba lleno a rebosar de libros, eran los libros que Bankotsu había traído de América. Luego de un rato de lectura, él joven rompió el silencio

-Kag, lo que paso anoche…

-¿De donde conoces a Kagura?

-Es una larga historia, veras, mi padre y su mejor amigo querían unir de alguna forma a nuestras familias, por eso, me comprometieron con la muchacha con la que crecí, Kagura, yo la quería mucho, no la amaba, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a enamorarme de ella, cuando cumpli 19 ibamos a casarnos, pero una mes antes de la boda, cuando fui a buscarla a su casa para un día de campo, sus padres me dijeron que ella había salido de compras con su dama de compania, para mi fue una buena idea sorprenderla en el centro de la ciudad, pero fue una muy mala idea, cuando la encontré ella estaba besándose con él hijo mayor de la familia Taisho, Sesshomaru, él y yo éramos algo así como amigos, pero si hay algo que no soporto es la deslealtad, y él estaba cortejando a mi futura esposa. Al volver cancele la boda, y a los tres meses ella anunció su compromiso con Sesshomaru, pero hubo una razón para que se casaran, esa razón hoy en día se llama Rin Taisho.

-¿La pequeña Rin fue concebida fuera del matrimonio?. No lo sabia.

-Los Spider se empeñaron mucho en ocultarlo, pero cualquiera que la conociera en ese momento, y sepa sumar dos y dos, lo habría notado. Ahora me toca a mi hacer las preguntas. ¿como es eso de que no amas al hijo de los Taisho?

-Ho, preferiria no hablar de eso.

-Yo te conte mi historia.

-Pero yo no quiero contar la mía

-Eres una niña caprichosa Kagome-Bankotsu estaba enfurecido, él había abierto su corazón a ella y ella no hacía lo mismo por él.-Debí imaginarlo-Él se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

No bajó a cenar, así que Kagome supuso que había metido la pata, esa madrugada ella entro a su habitacion, se sentó al borde de su cama y lo sacudió.

-Bankotsu, despierta.-Él abrió los ojos, entonces ella se levantó de la cama, llevaba una camison oculto bajo una bata de seda, se sentó en él alfeizar de la ventana.

-Lo elegí a él porque Kikyo lo ama, y yo quería vengarme de ella.

-¿que?¿por que?

-Porque ella te tiene a ti, Bankotsu, hace tres años, yo te vi llegar esa noche de lluvia en noviembre, y te ame desde que cruzaste esa puerta, te vi mirar el cuadro del salón principal, en él que estamos Kikyo y yo, y escuche cuando cerraron el trato, y me rompiste el corazon cuando la elegiste a ella "_Quiero casarme con una de sus hijas, con la mayor, para ser exactos_", eso me destruyó, y eso que ni te conocía. y Hace un año, cuando Kikyo Salió con Inu, al volver él pidió la mano de ella, pero ella ya estaba comprometida, entonces vi mi oportunidad para vengarme, Inuyasha salió del estudio hecho una furia, y yo lo calme y lo console, no fue hasta una semana antes de que tu carta llegara que él me propuso matrimonio, y yo aún albergaba esperanzas de que al verme te enamoraras de mi y no de Kikyo esperanzas que desaparecieron al leer tu carta, "_ansioso por ver a mi prometida, y hacer formal nuestro compromiso." _luego de leer esa frase, decidí aceptar a Inuyasha, porque si yo no era feliz,Kikyo tampoco lo sería. Si lo se, suena muy egoísta pero así me sentía. Los odiaba a ambos, a ti por elegirla y a ella por ser elegida. Ya está, puedes alejarte asqueado.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido, por haberme equivocado de chica?,cuando yo le dije que quería a la mayor, es porque pense que eras tu, y al llegar aquí y escucharte tocar el violín, solo me enamoraste más, He hecho otro arreglo con tu padre, él me dio un mes para enamorarte,si no lo hacía debía casarme con Kikyo, o por dios no lo puedo creer.

-¿Un mes para enamorar a alguien que ya está enamorado? eso suena algo ridículo.

-Y lo es.- Él se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, la tomo en brazos, y la deposito donde segundos antes había estado él, la miro para pedir permiso y ella se lo dio sin intercambiar palabra alguna, él desató la fina bata de seda, y la dejo solo con la camisola con la que la había visto por primera vez, Bankotsu llevó sus manos a las piernas de la temblorosa chica, y las fue subiendo poco a poco, hasta llegar a sus muslos, luego a sus caderas, y finalmente a sus pechos, que apretó suavemente, y como recompensa recibió un gemido, ella a tientas logró quitarle la camisa para dejar su pecho al aire, él era perfecto, suave y al mismo tiempo rígido, pero una vocecilla en su interior le dijo que esto estaba mal, que a pesar de amarlo, ella aun estaba comprometida con otro hombre, y le debía respeto.

-Bankotsu, alto, esto está mal, ambos seguimos comprometidos.-Joder, tan cerca, y ahora ella sufría un ataque de moral, pero, había esperado semanas por esto, nada le hacía una par de días más.

-De acuerdo, debemos terminar con nuestros compromisos.

-Pero, que se supone que diga, ¿que no lo amo?, lo acepté hace solo semanas, no puedo solo desecharlo.

-Entonces, no romperás tu compromiso.-Bankotsu temblaba, pero no de frío, ni de lujuria, sino de ira.

-Si lo hare, me niego a pasar mi vida con alguien que no amo, pero,¿que decirle a la familia Taisho?-La preocupacion se notaba en él rostro de joven

-Solo diles que..

-Ahhhhhhh-un gemido proveniente de uno de los cuartos contiguos cortó la conversación de la joven pareja, ambos salieron al pasillo, para ver de donde proviene semejante sonido, y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que salía del cuarto de la mayor de las Higurashi, ambos asustados, pensando que quizás era una especie de abuso, abrieron la puerta, y lo que se encontraron los dejó atónitos, en él cuarto, estaban Kikyo e Inuyasha, follando brutalmente contra uno de los postes de la cama, ninguno notó la intromisión al cuarto, estaban ocupados, eso era evidente, como entraron salieron.

-Creo que ya sabes que decirles a la familia Taisho.

_1882, Gales _

Después de semejante escena, la familia Taisho no tuvo razón alguna para protestar por la ruptura del compromiso, al fin y al cabo, una de las Higurashi se había casado con su hijo, y ahora tenian una adorable niña a la que llamaron Kanna, si,concebida también fuera del matrimonio, al parecer los Taisho lo hacían así.

Bankotsu y Kagome anunciaron su compromiso, dos meses después del casamiento de Kikyo, y luego de contraer nupcias se subieron a un carruaje y viajaron directamente a la casa del moreno, para disfrutar su luna de miel.

Al cruzar el umbral de la casa, empezó todo.

Bankotsu sujetaba con ímpetu a Kagome, esta por su parte besaba de manera exigente al moreno, mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello, él se deshizo de su camiseta,dejando su pecho a la vista de la chica, está extendió la mano para tocar las perfectas formas de su torso, la posó en él hueco de la cadera, y él muchacho la atrajo hacía sí, y sus manos no fueron muy seguras con él vestido, pero entre ambos consiguieron sacárselo por la cabeza, dejando a Kagome en camisola y corsé. Bankotsu observo él corse, es parte por deseo y en parte por curiosidad

-¿Como se quita esto?

Kagome rio.

-Tiene unos lazos en la espalda

Luego de dejarla como dios la trajo al mundo, Bankotsu beso cada parte de su cuerpo, su cuello, sus brazos, sus largas piernas, sus blancos senos, coronados con una pequeña montaña escarlata, y ella hiso lo mismo con él, cuando llegó el momento de penetrarla, le susurro palabras tiernas, y la beso, cuando ella llegó al orgasmo, y lo llevó a él con ella, ella le gritó que lo amaba.

_-dw i'n dy garu di am byth- _le susurró él- Te amo, siempre.

-Y pensar que tenías un mes para enamorarme.

-Y ahora tengo toda una vida para amarte.


End file.
